Torrent's Star
by FlurryofIce
Summary: A new enemy has appeared after the deaths of four of the ronins. The last remaining falls into a deppression. When all seems lost a new ally appears. Will the two save the world or will a dark fate stay unchanged?
1. Scream

-1Torrent's Star

Chapter 1 Scream

The church bell sang at twelve midnight. Dark storm clouds surrounded the graveyard where Cye stood. He sighed softly as his gaze fell onto Kento's name. The soft drizzle turned into a downpour as he spoke. "I hope you all are in a better place."

He felt his eyes water but refused to cry. "It shouldn't be this way.." Cye whispered as he looked up to the sky. The sky moaned then lightning illuminated the lone figure. "I should be gone not you guys." His heart felt hallow as he trudged up to his mini van. It was black silver flames on the front. The rims where designed to look like splashing water. As he drove off only one thought was in his mind. _What's the point in believing anymore? _

Cye's drenched body shivered as he reached Mia's mansion. When he reached the door he silently prayed for the young woman. She had traveled to America a few months ago. She had left the mansion for him to look after but he hadn't heard from her since.

The door opened with a creak and the warmth embraced his body. He grabbed a pair of pants and boxers, then headed upstairs. He slid into the bathroom and stripped himself of his clothes. He turned the shining metal knob and the water flowed freely. He climbed into the tub and let the water drench him. He felt his muscles relax and he sighed breathing in the steamy air. He ran the shampoo through his hair and slowly worked it off of his head. His head started to spin and his thoughts went toward sleep.

He turned the water off and grabbed a towel, quickly drying himself off. He threw on his new clothes then walked to his room. He laid on his soft bed letting his mind wander. _Where are they now? I wonder if they miss me as much as I miss them. And what happened to Mia? I can't get in contact with her. Everyone is either gone or missing…_A million other thoughts churned in his head as he fell into a troubled sleep.

He walked down the beach slowly, the sand tickling his toes as he went. He breathed in the salty fresh air. Suddenly a large pair of arms wrapped around him. "Hey buddy! Did ya miss me!?" An all to familiar voice laughed.

Cye's eyes where wide in shock as the other three walked toward him. "Hey Kento, didn't know you where having a party. Why didn't you invite us?" Ryo smiled.

Rowen smirked at the red head. His dark blue hair fell over his eyes and his arms where folded across his chest. "I think our friend here is speechless."

"Well then lets change that!" A playful grin was plastered on Kento's face as he threw Cye into the water. Cye was tumbled around by the waves then realized it was deeper than it should be. He glided up to the surface and his eyebrows furrowed… The water was a deep red.

When he emerged his friends where lying in a pool of blood. Sage's violet eye looked at him desperately before he took his final breathe. Cye was petrified, he couldn't even breathe. The blood reached out to him and turned into hands. The hands grabbed his ankles and quickly dragged him under. He screamed for help and his eyes where wild with fear.

A blood curdling scream brought him away from his nightmares. His eyes shot open and his breathing was laboured. The next shriek got his attention. Forgetting his own fear he rushed outside. He called on his sub armour and quickened his pace. A single tear streamed down his face. _I will not let another lose they're life!_

_Well I hope you like chapter 1! This is my first RW fan fic so don't be to harsh! Reviews are welcome and if you have any ideas I'd gladly listen!_

_ Much loves,_

_ MYPIETASTESLIKEPIE_


	2. Friend or Foe?

-1Chapter 2

Friend or Foe?

A loud explosion made the forest tremble. The trees' browning leaves broke away from the branches and swirled to the ground. Fire had risen up to the sky, snapping and crackling. As quick as it came up it went back down. He moved swiftly through the now smoke filled air.

Gritting his teeth he slid to a stop. The man's eyes widened at the sight before him. Trees where fallen, some where snapped in half, and they where blackened from the now receding flames. The ground was charred and ash was starting to cover everything. If it wasn't for a small pool of blood he wouldn't have noticed a hand lying limply under some debris.

He raced toward the person and started to tear away at the debris. He pulled the last of it off and wished he hadn't. A young woman was gasping for breathe. Her dark chocolate eyes where darting around frantically. A gash ran across her chest and blood ran out of it in small streams. "Get away!" She growled weakly. The woman made a weak attempt to punch him. Blood splattered onto Cye's shirt. Ignoring her protesting cries he gently picked her up. Cye grimaced as she moaned in pain.

Everything went black for the girl as he ran back to the mansion. Once he got there he quickly got to work. His hope brightened when he realized the wound wasn't that deep. Whatever nicked her had only ran across it. "Well at least its not life threatening." He muttered to himself. He finally got the wound to stop bleeding so he gently wrapped it in gauze. He sighed in relief as he gently lifted her onto the soft tan couch. He grabbed a red knitted blanket and tucked her in. He trudged over to a near by chair and sat down. He let out a soft yawn before he fell into a restless sleep.

She blinked a few times and yawned. She stretched out her slender hand and it smacked into the corner of the coffee table. Gasping she realized she wasn't in her chambers. Her gaze fell onto the sleeping male. _Who is he and why the hell did he save me? She told me that someone important lived around here.. What was that someone's name? _She wondered to herself silently as she crept over to his sleeping form. She cocked her head to the side. His face was distorted and he was crying. "No… Kento… No!" He cried out. The name connected in her mind. "You jerk! I'm gonna kill yo- no stop!!! Don't kill them!"

She frowned as she wipe his tears away. _Stop… Kill?? Kill him… Kill him! But who is that someone.. Damn…_She ran her hand through his hair. He seemed to relax underneath the soft touch so she kept going. The man groaned and she tore her hand away. Ocean blue eyes locked on to her chocolate ones. He was obviously taken aback yet he still spoke. "Uhm… Hello?" Her eyes brightened. His accent made something in her mind click and the wheels started turning. "You're Cye Mouri! Bearer of the armour of Torrent!" She piped up.

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "You sure seem to know a lot about me, but I haven't a clue about you. Maybe you know a little to much…" His gaze was mistrustful. Now she knew she was truly damned. She always knew she spoke her thoughts to much. She really wished she had trained herself out of it when she had the chance.

"Oh geeze Cye lighten up. I've just been about sliced to pieces… I can't be much of a threat!" She gave him a big grin and he seemed to relax a little.

"Could you at least tell me who you are?" He shifted uncomfortably as she grabbed his hand and shook it. He hesitantly shook back.

Letting go she suddenly looked confused. _Name.. What did she call me? Oh yeah! _"My name is Hannah Fluer Sophitio!" She rubbed the back of her neck. It was something she did when she was uncomfortable. "And it might be hard for you to believe this… But I'm the bearer of the armour of Hellfire!"

His eyes became giant plates. "Good God." He chocked out. _Hellfire?! This can't be good. _

_  
Haha! .O Sorry for the late update I'm sick n all..._

45 hits! That makes me VERY happy! This time I'd like to see a couple more reveiws before I update... .; It makes me very happy and fuels me to make a better story!

Glissoning Raven- Well here it is, I hope you liked it! And thank you very much for favoriteing me! It means alot! And you sure did find out who was screaming didn't you? XD

Gildarian Savior- I tried to be a bit more detailed... X3 I hope it met up to your expectations. And is they're anything else I need to work on?

Tah Tah for now and much love! Now if you all would do me a favor and press the big blue button! I WILL give out virtual cookies! 


End file.
